The Snow Queen's Love
by SkyDragon2996
Summary: Elsa has never known anyone outside the castle for years, but what if she finally found love? In this tale of adventure and romance, two worlds come together as Queen Elsa suddenly meets a ginger-haired reporter, and the two fall in love. However, some believed they could not stay together, and when Elsa's powers grow out of control, it becomes a magical adventure for both of them.
1. The first encounter

It was finally coronation day in the kingdom of Arendelle. For many years, the king and queen of Arendelle had kept their family hidden, but for a mysterious purpose. They had two daughters, the eldest named Elsa, and the youngest named Anna. Elsa had a special gift: she could create snow and ice, even in the middle of summer. And Anna always loved to play with her sister, since Elsa could create snow. But suddenly, Elsa's powers had changed drastically, and on one fateful night, she accidentally struck Anna with her powers.

But with help from the magic trolls, Anna's life was spared. But it became clear that the king and queen needed to hide Elsa's icy magic from the eyes of the outside world. So, they immediately ordered that all the gates, windows, doors, and walls be closed forever. And the sisters were then isolated from each other. Elsa tried and failed so much to keep her powers hidden, but there was a small twinge of hope. As the girls grew, the king and queen died in a ferocious thunderstorm. Now that the girls were finally grown up, it was time for Elsa to become the new queen of Arendelle.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it's today!" Anna exclaimed excitedly as she saw two servants opening up the windows. "I can't believe it's finally coronation day!" She ran across the halls as doors and windows everywhere were finally opened up. "Now I don't have to be alone for a long time! Now I can finally meet new people!" Elsa, who was already dressed in her coronation robes, found Anna in her imaginary revelry. "Anna, please. Stop running around like that, you could get hurt," she said. "Sorry, I'm just so excited about today!" Anna said. "We've been inside these castle gates for so long, I'm ready to see the gates open for the first time!" "I know you're excited, Anna," Elsa said. "I am, too. But we're only opening up the gates for the coronation today," Elsa said.

"See you later then, Elsa," Anna said, heading for the door. "I'm going outside. I want to see what it feels like to finally be outside!" "Okay, don't hurt yourself," Elsa said. "I promise!" Anna said. Then, in a flash, she took off.

As Anna left, Elsa walked up the stairs, alone. She made it to the top of the castle balcony, where she stood in front of the glass doors, which were firmly closed. She stared out among the growing crowd that had gathered outside in the castle courtyard. "Don't let them in," she said silently to herself. "Don't let them see…"

She slowly walked up to a portrait of her father posing for his coronation. "Be the good girl you always have to be," she told herself. She decided it was time to test her ability to control her powers. Removing her gloves, she reached for a candlestick and tiny jar, pretending that they were the royal scepter and orb. So far, so good. She was about to feel relaxed when ice suddenly appeared. She hastily put the items back and put on her gloves. "Make one wrong move and everyone will know."

She took a deep breath. "It's only for today," she reminded herself. The coronation should only last for today. And after that, the gates will be closed again. Then she can go back to concealing herself.

As she approached the front entrance of the castle, she paused, staring at the doors for a long time. "Your Majesty, are you all right?" one of her handmaidens asked. "I don't know if I can pull this off," Elsa said. "I don't know if this will go exactly according to plan." "You'll be fine," the servant said.

After a few more moments of mental preparation, it was finally time for the coronation ceremony to officially begin. The cathedral was packed with hundreds of people who had sailed to Arendelle from afar. Elsa then faced the bishop, looking regal and calm, all while Anna held the train of her coronation gown.

With Elsa bowing down, the bishop had placed the crown neatly on top of her head. Then, Elsa stood straight back up, just as the bishop had begun to hand her the royal orb and scepter. But as Elsa slowly reached for the items, the bishop had stopped her right then, saying, "Your gloves, your Majesty." Elsa paused for a long time. It did not become clear to her that she had to PHYSICALLY remove her gloves and hold the items with her bare hands. Slowly taking off her gloves one by one, she took a deep breath. With trembling hands, she picked up the scepter and orb and faced the crowd, who all stood up.

"As the undoubted queen, protector of this kingdom," the bishop began to speak, "keeper of the doctrine and government thereof, I present to you, her Majesty…" Elsa stood vigil as he spoke. But as she looked own at her hands, ice began forming around the scepter and orb! She was desperately waiting for the bishop to finish the speech.

"…Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The bishop had declared. Right then and there, Elsa quickly put the items back and put on the gloves. Soon, the people inside the cathedral stood up and cheered for their new ruler.

Soon after the coronation, a lively party was being held at the Great Hall. Couples danced jovially as a merry band played a lively tune as gathering crowds applauded in harmony. Soon, their attention as Elsa appeared before them. "Ladies an gentlemen," a nobleman said, addressing the crowd, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Then, he turned to Anna. "Princess Anna of Arendelle," he addressed. The crowd applauded joyfully.

As the applause had died down, Elsa turned to Anna. "Hello," she told her. "Oh, hello," Anna replied. She found it rather strange to finally be talking to her sister for the first time in so many years. "You look beautiful," Elsa said. "Thanks. And you look beautiful-er," Anna said. "I mean, not that you're fuller, not that! I just meant you're more…beautiful." "Thank you," Elsa said.

It was all a rather pleasant experience for Elsa, since she could finally see so many people at the party. She could not help but gaze out upon the smiling faces that had gathered in the Great Hall that evening. She was even amused when she found Anna trying to keep up dancing with the Duke of Weselton, even though Anna was pitifully trying to get Elsa's attention. After that spectacle was, done Anna had briefly laughed off that little disaster.

"Are you all right?" Elsa asked Anna, checking to see if her sister was okay. "I've…never been better," Anna said. "I mean, this is so nice! I wish it could be like this all the time!" "I wish I could too," Elsa said. Then she paused. "But it can't." "It can't?" Anna asked. "Why not?" "It just can't," Elsa said firmly. "Excuse me." She then left Anna to leave.

As Elsa walked through the crowd, she began to feel lost in thought. "She just doesn't get it," Elsa said to herself. "What is it going to take for Anna to understand that my powers can't be exposed to the eyes of outside world? She needs to learn that." She took a deep breath. "What am I saying? If I told Anna the truth, it would crush her. I don't think I can trust myself to let her know, or the whole world know. I wonder if…"

Elsa paused suddenly. Her gazed shift toward the opposite direction, where there was a wide gap of people. Elsa suddenly found a young man standing in front of a dignitary. They seemed to be talking about something. The man had ginger hair, nice blue eyes, and was neatly dressed in an evening suit. He held a small pad of paper, carefully writing down something.

Elsa was awestruck. "Now who could that be?" she wondered to herself. Then, slowly, she began to walk toward them in a graceful manner.

Soon, Elsa had approached the young man, with his back turned to her. She slowly extended her hand toward him. "Excuse me, um…sir?" she asked. Then, she gave a light tap on the man's shoulder. "Can I…"

The man suddenly turned around, revealing his face. Elsa was completely amazed. She could not help but find the man strikingly handsome. "Yes?" he asked. "Oh my," Elsa said. She stared in awe at his eyes and wide but still friendly smile. "Are you all right?" the man had asked her. Elsa immediately snapped back to reality. "Oh, uh…yes! I am fine," Elsa said. "You must be one of the guests, I hope?"

The dignitary who stood by smiled in anticipation. "Ah, Queen Elsa," he said. "I see you've met our new guest." He then made a swift approach to Elsa. "Your Majesty," he said, gesturing to the man in front of her, "I would like you to meet Tintin. He has sailed all the way here to Arendelle from a faraway place in Belgium." "Belgium," Elsa said dreamily. "That must sound like a very pretty place."

"Mr. Tintin," the dignitary told Tintin, "may I present to you Queen Elsa of Arendelle." "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty," Tintin said, bowing to Elsa, who curtsied in return. "Nice to meet you too, um…Tintin," Elsa said. "And what brings you to the kingdom of Arendelle?"

"Oh, you see, the fact is," Tintin started, "I just happen to be on vacation right now. This seemed like a nice place to go." "Your Majesty," the dignitary said, "I would also like to inform you that Tintin here is a reporter." "Really?" Elsa asked. "Yes," the dignitary replied. "He has told me that he has come to Arendelle to conduct a bit of research on the history of the kingdom."

"Right," Tintin said. "And just now, I was asking him if I could have a private interview with the queen of Arendelle herself." He turned his attention to Elsa. "Your Majesty, would you mind terribly if I could ask you a couple of questions in private?" "Um, yes. Of course you can. It is for a good cause after all," Elsa said. "Great!" Tintin said. He eagerly escorted Elsa away from the crowd, and the two then went to another room in the castle.


	2. Fire and Ice

Meanwhile, inside the castle library and away from the eyes of the party guests, Tintin sat on a velvet armchair, staring at Elsa for a long time. Elsa was not so sure how to react with this man in front of her. He looked so beautiful. "Um, are you all right, Your Majesty?" Tintin asked Elsa.

Elsa immediately snapped back to reality. "Yes, yes. I'm fine," Elsa said. Suddenly, a white blur came scurrying up to Tintin. "Snowy, I can't play right now! I'm working!" Tintin hissed. Elsa looked at the little white dog and smiled. "Who's this little guy?" she asked. Snowy noticed Elsa and immediately pranced up to her. "Oh, that's Snowy," Tintin said. "He's a friend." Elsa laughed as Snowy hopped up on her lap. "Oh, what a cutie!" Elsa said as she felt Snowy licking her face.

"All right, let's get started, shall we?" Tintin asked. He took out his pad of paper and watched Elsa intently. Elsa sat upright and prepared to hear his questions. "Okay, so…how long has Arendelle been here?" "Oh, this kingdom's stood for almost centuries, but there have been a lot of changes to the castle," Elsa said. "And I understand that there's a heavy abundance in ice, so does that mean you guys also keep cool during the summer?" Tintin asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we have ice harvesters who go to the icy fjords and bring back freshly chopped ice," Elsa said. "Nice!" Tintin said. He was jotting down more notes in his notepad. "Another question: how many is there in your family?" Tintin asked.

"Oh, it's just me and my sister Anna," Elsa said. Snowy, meanwhile, was curled up in Elsa's lap. "Just you and your sister?" Tintin asked. "What about your parents?" "They…they were lost at sea," Elsa said. "But I never did hear about what happened to them." "Gosh, that's terrible," Tintin said. Then, his attention went back to the interview. "Anyway, I heard that the castle had been locked away behind its gates," he said. "Do you know why?" "Maybe we really shouldn't talk about that," Elsa said. "But I'd like to know: do you, um…like chocolate?" "Yes," Tintin said. "I love chocolate. Even though my close friends warn me that too much of it can give me a stomachache. Why?"

Elsa then took Tintin's hand and pulled him out of the library and through the halls. She had snuck into the castle kitchen and snagged a chocolate krumkake and dashed out while no one noticed. She diligently handed it to Tintin. "What's this?" Tintin asked. "Just bite it. The entire thing!" Elsa said. Tintin obeyed and bit into the treat. Elsa laughed as the treat began to crumble all over Tintin's face. "Mmm, this is pretty good!" Tintin said. He managed to eat the rest in one bite.

Elsa then took Tintin to the top of the castle balcony, where they happened to notice the aurora borealis floating across the night sky. "What do you think?" Elsa asked. Tintin was awestruck. "Top of the castle, it's…it's so beautiful," he said. "And do you want to something crazy?" Elsa asked. "What?" Tintin asked. "I think I'm falling in love with you." "Well, let me say something even crazier," Tintin said. "I think you're so beautiful that I can't get you off my mind."

Soon, the two went back to the party, where the people were busy congregating with each other over glasses of champagne. "You're a good sort, Elsa," Tintin said. "This just might be the start of a beautiful friendship." "I hope so too," Elsa said.

"Oh, there she is!" Anna said to Hans. They, on the other hand, had just been outside happily sharing a wonderful time together. "Elsa!" She approached Elsa, and was quite surprised to find Tintin with Elsa. "Oh Elsa, you've made a friend!" Anna said. "Anna, this is Tintin," Elsa said, introducing Anna to Tintin. "He's a reporter." "Good evening, milady," Tintin said, bowing to Anna.

"Elsa," Anna said, "may I present to you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." "Your Majesty," Hans told Elsa. Tintin kept looking and had some sort of strange feeling, like he didn't trust Hans at all. "Um, Elsa," Anna said excitedly. "Um, we would like, uh…" "Your blessing," Hans added in. "Of our marriage!" they both said together. "What?" Elsa said. "Sorry, I'm confused." "Marriage?" Tintin asked.

"Of course, we haven't worked out all the details yet, and we'll need a few days to plan the ceremony," Anna said. "We'll have soup, roast, and ice cream, and…oh! Will we live here?" "Here?" Elsa said. "Absolutely!" Hans said eagerly. "Wait, Anna. No," Elsa started to say. "Wow, this'll be great!" Anna told Hans. "Maybe we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay here and…" "Whoa, Anna. Slow down," Elsa said. "No one's brothers are staying, no one is getting married."

"What?" Anna was shocked. "Anna, can I talk to you? Alone?" Elsa asked. "Well, whatever you have to say," Anna said firmly, "you can say to both of us." Elsa was adamant. "Fine," she said. "You cannot marry a man you just met." Anna looked at Tintin, as if she expected him to defend her. "Well, if Elsa says it, it has to be true," Tintin said. "You can't just marry some stranger you met for one day; it's unethical." "You can if it's true love," Anna protested. Elsa still wouldn't budge. "Anna, what do you know about true love?" she asked. "More than you," Anna said. "All you know is how to shut people out!" Tintin was shocked; he had never heard anyone say something like this to Elsa.

"You ask for my blessing, and my answer is no," Elsa said. "If you'll excuse me." She began to walk away. "Come on, Tintin. Let's go." Tintin silently followed behind her. "Your Majesty," Hans said, "if I may…" No, you may not," Elsa said. "And I probably think you should go." She turned to one of the dignitaries. "The party is over. It's time to close the gates," she declared.

"Elsa, no!" Anna yelled after her. "Wait!" She grabbed Elsa's hand, but only managed to yank off her glove. "Give me my glove!" Elsa said. "No! Elsa, please!" Anna said. "I can't live like this anymore!" "Then leave," Elsa said tearfully. She began to walk away, leaving Anna dumbfounded. "What did I ever do to you?" she exclaimed. "Enough, Anna," Elsa said. "No, Elsa!" Anna said. "I mean, why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Elsa snapped. As she said that, a powerful blast of ice flew out of her hand, sending sharp spikes of ice jutting from the ballroom floor. Tintin jumped back in surprise, careful not to poke himself. The people stood still, frozen in shock. Elsa, meanwhile, was desperately hoping in her mind that she could take it all back, but it was hopeless. "Sorcery!" the Duke had said in shock. "I knew there was something going on around here!"

Anna was in complete shock. "Elsa?" she whispered. Without another word, Elsa had raced out the door, leaving the crowd in shock. "Elsa!" Tintin called out, racing out the door. "Elsa, wait!"

Soon, Elsa had made a dash for the courtyard, where there was a growing crowd of people by the castle doors. "The Queen of Arendelle!" one man exclaimed. Everyone else began to applaud as they saw their queen. But Elsa tried to avoid them as much as she could. "Good evening, Your Majesty," one local said, bowing to Elsa. But Elsa ran from the applauding crowd. "Your Majesty," a woman holding a baby said, "are you all right?"

Elsa tried to back away from the crowd. But as she backed up beside a fountain, she accidentally touched it, causing the escalating waters to freeze solid. Now the townspeople were in complete shock and wonder. "There she is!" the Duke cried out from the castle entrance. "After her!" "Elsa!" Tintin exclaimed. "No, please!" Elsa said. "Just stay away from me! Stay away!" But her hands gave off another blast of ice at the castle entrance. Tintin, who was watching from the entrance, suddenly slipped and fell from the ice. The Duke, however, was enraged. "Monster!" he cried.

Elsa turned around. Many of the villagers began to shrink back in fear. Soon, Elsa ran away from the castle courtyard and away from the castle gates. "Elsa!" Tintin cried out, getting back up on his feet. "Elsa, stop!"

Meanwhile, Elsa had reached the back end of the castle, facing the river that led to the deep end of the woods. "Elsa!" She began to hear Anna's cries. "Elsa, come back!" Elsa tried to run, but she felt ice forming around the water from under her. She looked down; ice was beginning to form! With one step, the water began to freeze. "Elsa!" Now she began to hear Tintin's voice. Without a warning, Elsa took off and ran, with the lake freezing from under her.

Tintin and Anna had reached the frozen lake, trying to pursue Elsa. "Elsa!" Tintin called out. "Elsa, wait!" He tried to go farther, but Anna pulled him back before he slipped on the ice. Hans was the last one to arrive. "Are you two okay?" he asked. "We're fine," Anna said. "Not all of us," Tintin said. "Look!" The ice began forming around the oceans, trees, and fjords. Few snowflakes began to fall. And what had once been a perfectly warm summer had now turned into a freezing winter.

Meanwhile, the villagers were beginning to take notice. "It's snowing," one woman said. "It's starting to snow!" Tintin and Anna had returned back to the castle, lost in shock. "Anna," Tintin asked, "did you know about this?" "No," Anna said. "But I finally know now."

"It's…it's snowing! The queen has cursed this land!" the Duke had exclaimed. "She must be stopped!" "Excuse me!" Anna said. "You!" the Duke said, hiding behind two dignitaries. "Is there sorcery in you too? Are you a monster too?" "No, I'm completely ordinary," Anna said. "And my sister is not a monster." "She nearly killed me!" the Duke exclaimed. "You slipped on ice," Hans said.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault. She was scared," Anna said. She turned to the crowd. "Tonight was my fault. I was the one who pushed Elsa. I should be the one to go after her." She turned to one dignitary. "Bring me my horse!" she ordered. "No, Anna. Wait," Hans said. "It's too dangerous out there." "But I have to go and make things right with Elsa," Anna said, wrapping a cloak around her. "I'll come with you," Tintin said. "What? Why?" Anna asked. "This might sound crazy," Tintin said, "but I have some sort of connection with Elsa. Something like a romance" "Okay, we'll go," Anna said. "Then I'm going with you," Hans said. "No, I need you to stay here. To take care of Arendelle," Anna said. "On my honor," Hans said. As she sat on her horse, Anna said, "I leave Prince Hans in charge."

"Are you going to be okay?" Hans asked Anna. "She's my sister," Anna said "She'd never hurt me." With his dog Snowy in hand, Tintin held on tight as Anna rode off into the snowy night, in a royal pursuit for Elsa.


	3. Never Letting Go

Trudging farther into the North Mountain, Elsa felt even more distant from the kingdom of Arendelle as she kept walking, her back turned from the outside world. As a kid, she had been taught for years for hide her magic from the eyes of the outside. She knew that nobody would ever accept her now, due to her releasing her icy magic. And worst of all, she felt bad for having to leave her newly found friend Tintin behind.

But some part in her felt relieved. Being alone by herself felt easier, since she could now unleash the power within her and not worry about ever hurting anyone. Elsa's steps soon became lighter as she continued up the steep mountains. Now that everyone knew about her powers, she was free to be herself!

Elsa took a step further and began experimenting with her magic. She began to trail snow along her path, creating snowflakes and snowmen as she walked farther. This gave her even more confidence. The distance helped her power increase, allowing her to raise her arms her arms high and create a palace out of ice. Soon, Elsa plucked off her crown and created a new outfit, a crystal blue gown with a gossamer cape of pure snow. She became the Snow Queen!

This would be the perfect place for her to live. "The cold never bothered me anyway," she told herself. As she said that, she slammed the door. She was finally home.

"Elsa!" Anna cried as she and Tintin were now riding to a snow-filled part of the woods. Snowy was shivering from the cold, so Tintin tucked his dog into his jacket. "Elsa, it's me!" Anna shouted. "Your sister, who didn't mean to make you freeze the summer! Okay, now I wish I hadn't said that. Anyway, I'm sorry. It's all…my f-f-fault." But there was no answer.

"You know, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me her secret," Anna said. "Gosh, you must've had some kind of unusual history between you and your sister," Tintin said. "Gee, thanks for the support, Tintin," Anna said. The two heard a noise in the woods. Anna led herself to believe it was just puppies playing.

Suddenly, a branch snapped, sending Anna's horse running back through the woods…without its riders! "No, come back!" Anna cried. "No, no, no!" But the horse was already gone. "Okay," Anna said, shivering. She tried to get back up…with Tintin's help, of course. Suddenly, a tree, weighed down with snow, snapped up and toppled the snow onto the friends.

Hours later, Anna and Tintin trudged upon the thick and deep snow. "Wow, I've never seen this much snow since my adventure in the Himalayas," Tintin said, shaking a bit of snow off his shoes. "Ugh, snow," Anna grumbled. "It had to be snow. She couldn't have had a tropical magic that covered the fjords in white sand and warm…" "Anna, look!" Tintin exclaimed, pointing to a hut in the distance. Anna was relieved. "Fire!" Anna exclaimed.

Suddenly, the two tripped on rocks, which sent them rolling down the hills, building even more snow as they rolled. Soon, they fell into an icy lake. Tintin practically screamed as the cold water hit him. The two got up and tried to walk over to the warm hut. "Cold!" Anna began gasping, her dress freezing into ice. "Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…" Tintin, meanwhile, was limping because his pants were now cold.

Soon, they reached the hut. Anna noticed the sign above her. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post," she read. Some snow fell of another sign. "And a sauna! Look at that!" Tintin said, reading the end of the sign.

The two entered the shop without hesitation. Inside, the shop was heavily stocked with summer supplies, since it was still, technically, summer. The two friends then began searching through the shop, looking for warm clothes. "Hoo, hoo!" a voice had called out. Tintin and Anna turned and found a bearded man with a broad face. _That must be Oaken!_ Tintin thought. _Maybe he's the owner._ "Big summer blowout!" Oaken said. "We have half off on swimming suits, clogs, and a sun balm of my own invention, _ja_?" "Oh," Anna said. "Good! But, for now, do you have boots? Winter boots? And dresses?" "I'm also looking for something kind of in my line of clothes," Tintin added.

"That would be in our winter department," Oaken told them. Anna darted toward the single rack that held warm clothing. Tintin looked all around until he finally found warm clothes for men. "So, I was wondering," Anna said as she grabbed the items, "has another young woman, the queen perhaps, I don't know, pass by here by any chance?" "Only one crazy enough to be out here in this weather is you, my dear," Oaken told Anna.

Soon, the door flew open, and a tall, broad man entered. It was Kristoff. He was clearly dressed for the winter, and bits of snow covered his clothes. "You and this fellow. Hoo, hoo!" Oaken said. "Big summer blowout." Kristoff walked to the counter. "Carrots," he told Anna. "Huh?" Anna asked. "Behind you," Kristoff said. Anna then moved over and, sure enough, there were carrots on a shelf . Kristoff then plopped the carrots on the counter and went over for a pickaxe and rope. "A real howler in July, _ja_?" Oaken said.

Kristoff finally brought the items to the counter. "That'll be forty, _ja_?" Oaken said. "Forty?" Kristoff asked in outrage. ""No, it has to be ten." "No, see, this is from our winter stock, where supply and demand have a big problem," Oaken told Kristoff. "You want to talk about a supply and demand problem?" Kristoff asked. "I sell ice for a living." "Wow, that must be a really rough business to be in right now," Anna said. "You said it," Tintin said. "Selling ice has got nothing on my job as a reporter." "Forty," Oaken said. "But I will throw in a visit to Oaken's sauna." He turned to a corner. "Hoo, hoo! Hi, family!" he said, waving to the family inside the sauna.

"Ten's all I got," Kristoff said. "Help me out, will you?" "Ten will get you this and nothing more," Oaken said, holding the carrots. Kristoff sighed in exasperation. Anna was being impatient right now. "Okay, listen," Anna told Kristoff. "Just tell me, what was going on in the North Mountain? Did it seem kinda…magical?" Kristoff pulled off his scarf. "Yes!" he said. "Now back off while I deal with this crook here."

Suddenly, Oaken rose from his seat. He did not appreciate being called a crook. "What did you call me?" he asked.

Minutes later, Oaken lifted Kristoff and flung him toward the snow. "Have a nice day!" he called out as Kristoff plummeted to the ground. Soon, his reindeer Sven pranced up to Kristoff, eagerly sniffing for the carrots. "No, Sven. I didn't get your carrots," Kristoff said. Sven just grunted in disappointment. "But hey," Kristoff said, looking toward a barn. "I did find us a place to sleep. And it's free."

Back inside the shop, Oaken returned to the counter, where Anna and Tintin watched with stunned eyes. "I am sorry for this violence," Oaken apologized formally. "I will add in a quart of lutefisk so we have good feelings." He looked over to the items on the counter. "Just the outfits and the boots, _ja_?" Anna had a good idea on her hands.

Moments later, Anna and Tintin walked out of the shop, all decked out in their winter outfits. Even Snowy was bundled up for the winter. "Did you have to get winter clothes for Snowy, too?" Anna asked. "Well, yes," Tintin said, carrying Snowy. "He's not the only one who's freezing his butt off." Soon, they heard singing from inside the barn. Tintin peeped inside and found Kristoff singing to Sven under the low light. "Ahem," Anna said. "Nice duet." "What do you want?" Kristoff asked. "I want you to take me up the North Mountain," Anna said. Kristoff just shrugged and laid back on the hay. "I don't take people places," he said.

"Let me rephrase that," Anna sad. Then, she thrust the sack toward Kristoff. "Ow! Hey!" Kristoff exclaimed. "Take me up the North Mountain," Anna repeated. "She really means it," Tintin said. "Look, I know how to stop this winter," Anna said. Kristoff was still hesitant, so he laid back down. "We leave at dawn," he said. "Oh, and by the way, you forgot the carrots for Sven." "No, we leave now," Anna said, throwing the sack at Kristoff. "Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Anna said. She and Tintin ran out. So much for striking a deal!

Minutes later, Tintin and Anna were on Kristoff's sled, and they were riding off into the night, with the speed of the sled growing rapidly. "Hold on, guys," Kristoff said. "We like to go fast." Anna rested her legs on the sled. "I like fast!" she said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Feet down!" Kristoff said, hastily putting Anna's feet down. "This is fresh lacquer. Seriously, were you raised in a barn?" He spit on the wagon to clean it. "No, I was raised in a castle," Anna said.

"So tell me," Kristoff asked, "what made the queen go all ice crazy?" "Well, it was my fault, actually," Anna said. "I got engaged and she freaked out because I'd only just met him, you know, that day. And she said she wouldn't bless the marriage." "Whoa, wait. You got engaged to someone you just met that day?" Kristoff asked. "Well, this wouldn't have happened if you'd only listened to your sister!" Tintin said. "I mean, she met me for about a few minutes and we've already got a romantic connection!" "Wait a minute. Are you saying that you're IN LOVE with my sister?" Anna asked. "Well, yes!" Tintin said.

"Never mind that. Anyways, so I got mad, and then she got mad. Then she tried to go away, but then I grabbed her glove and…" Anna said, but Kristoff cut her short. "Wait, wait, wait. You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met THAT DAY?" Kristoff asked in disbelief. "Yes! Stay on the subject!" Anna said. "'Cause, you see, the thing is, she wore the gloves all the time! So, I just thought, maybe the girl's got some issue about dirt." "Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked. "Yea, they did," Anna said. "But Hans is not a stranger." "Oh yeah? What's his last name?" Kristoff asked.

"Of the Southern Isles," Anna replied. "What's his favorite food?" Kristoff asked. "Sandwiches," Anna said. "Best friend's name?" Kristoff kept asking. "Probably John," Anna said. "Eye color?" Kristoff asked. "Dreamy," Anna said. "Have you had a meal with him yet?" Kristoff asked. "What if you hate the way he eats? Or what if you hate the way he picks his nose?" "Picks his nose?" Anna asked. "And eats it," Kristoff said. "Excuse me, sir," Anna said, "he is a prince." Kristoff could only shrug. "All men do it," he said.

"What? Ew!" Anna said. "Well, it doesn't matter. It's true love." "Oh, really?" Tintin scoffed. "Doesn't sound like true love to me," Kristoff said. "Okay, so what are you? Some kind of love expert?" Anna asked. "No," Kristoff said. "But I have friends who are." "You have friends? That are love experts?" Anna said. "I'm not buying it."

"Shh! Stop talking!" Kristoff said. "Oh no. I want to meet these people," Anna said. "Just shut it!" Tintin hissed. Kristoff picked up his lantern and surveyed the perimeter. "What is it?" Anna asked. Suddenly, Kristoff said, "Go, Sven! Go!" Sven obeyed and began galloping rapidly. "What's happening?" Tintin asked. "Wolves!" Kristoff said. A pack of wolves then began to chase the sled and its passengers.

"What do we do?" Anna asked. "Just keep your head low and don't get eaten!" Kristoff said. "But I want to help too," Anna said. "No!" Kristoff said. "Why?" Anna asked. "Because I don't trust your judgment!" Kristoff said. "Excuse me?" Anna asked. "Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff exclaimed. "He's right, you know!" Tintin shouted. "IT'S TRUE LOVE!" Anna shouted. Then, she swung Kristoff's guitar and hit the wolf, which sent Kristoff to the ground, getting dragged by his rope. "Christopher!" Anna exclaimed. "It's Kristoff!" Kristoff shouted.

All that while, Snowy was barking furiously as Tintin pulled out a slingshot and began flinging pebbles at the wolves, hoping to drive them off. But it didn't seem to work. Anna was getting desperate, so she grabbed the lantern and smashed it onto the wood. She grabbed a lit log of wood and threw it at the wolves. Then, she began to pull Kristoff back on the sled. "You almost set me on fire!" Kristoff said. "But I didn't!" Anna said.

"Cliff!" Tintin shouted. "What?" Anna asked. "Look!" Tintin said, pointing. Sure enough, there was a large, wide gap between the cliffs. "Get ready to jump, Sven!" Anna exclaimed. "You don't tell him what to do! Only I can!" Kristoff shouted. He threw Anna forward until she landed on Sven's back. "All right, Sven! Jump!" Kristoff exclaimed.

Sven obeyed and jumped, soaring high into the air! Then, the friends landed safely on the other side. Kristoff was left hanging by the edge of the cliff, watching as his sled fell to the bottom, exploding in flames. "Aw, I just bought that sled this morning," he whimpered. Suddenly, he felt himself slipping. "Oh, no no no!" Kristoff yelled. Suddenly, an axe landed before him!

"Grab on!" Tintin shouted. Kristoff then grabbed the axe and held on. "Pull, Sven! Pull!" Anna said, the friends pulled with all their might until Kristoff was back on land. "I'm sorry about your wagon," Anna said. "I'll replace your sled…and everything that was in it. And I understand if you don't want to help us. So, I'll be on my way." She and Tintin began to walk away.

Sven looked at Kristoff with big eyes. "Of course, I'm not gonna help them. In fact, this whole thing has ruined me for helping anyone ever again," Kristoff said. "But they'll die on their own," he said, imitating Sven's voice. "I can live with that," Kristoff said. "But they won't get your new sled if they're dead," he said, again in Sven's voice. Kristoff saw that Tintin and Anna were wandering in the wrong direction.

"Okay, okay! Hold up!" Kristoff said. "We're coming!" "Really?" Anna asked. "Um, I mean, okay. Of course you can come along." Kristoff and Sven caught up to the friends. "What a crazy ride that was," Tintin mumbled as they continued their journey.


	4. Searching for the Queen

Anna, Tintin, and the others continued to walk on towards the mountains all through the night. As dawn was slowly beginning to give way, they finally reached the rim of the mountains. "Oh no, that doesn't look too good," Tintin said, staring down. "What's wrong?" Anna asked. "Guys, you might want to look at this," Tintin said, pointing down from the mountains.

Anna and Kristoff saw the kingdom of Arendelle right below them. But it wasn't the summertime view they had hoped to see. Thick snow had blanketed the village, and a massive sheet of ice covered the ocean. "It's completely frozen," Kristoff muttered. "It'll be fine," Anna said, seeming positive for herself. "Elsa can fix this." "Will she? Just like that?" Kristoff asked.

"Of course," Anna said. Then, she pointed to one direction of the path. "So, this way to the North Mountain?" she asked. Kristoff shrugged and gently grabbed Anna's wrist. "More like 'this way' to the North Mountain," he said, pointing to the top of the path. As they continued the trek upward, Tintin muttered, "I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my throat."

Soon, as morning began to give way, the friends ventured to a deeper part of the woods as their journey continued. They soon came to a clearing in the woods surrounded by tall trees. The snow-filled terrain looked so different than what they had ever seen before. They came across a beautiful inset of willow trees covered in ice.

Anna was awestruck. "I never knew winter could be so…beautiful," she said. Kristoff ran his fingers through the vine-like branches of a willow tree. Sven was eager to watch the branches bounce around. Even Snowy pawed at the ice-filled branches in curiosity. Sven bounced around the branches, entangling himself in the branches. He looked like a walking Christmas tree!

"Yeah, but it's so white!" a voice said. "Doesn't it hurt your eyes a bit? My eyes are killing me. You know, how about a little color?" Tintin turned to Anna. "What did you say?" he asked. "I didn't say anything," Anna said, looking at Kristoff. "Me neither," Kristoff said. Who could have been talking just now? "Must we grunge the joy out of it all?" the voice kept saying. "I'm thinking like chartreuse or turquoise. How about yellow? No, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brr…no go." Soon, a goofy-looking snowman appeared, laughing at his own yellow and snow joke. "Am I right?" it said to Anna.

Anna was the first to react. "AAAAHHH!" she screamed, kicking the snowman's head till it landed in Kristoff's hands. "Hi," the snowman said. "You're creepy," Kristoff said, throwing the head back to Anna. "No, I don't want it!" Anna said, tossing it back to Kristoff. "A talking snowman!" Tintin exclaimed in both awe and shock. "Please don't drop me!" the snowman said. "Back at you!" Kristoff said, throwing it to Tintin. "Ah, I'm holding a head!" Tintin screamed, throwing it. "Okay, bad start! Bad start!" the snowman said. "Ew, the body!" Anna said, throwing the head back on the snowman. But his head was upside down!

"Okay, what am I looking at right now?" it said. "Why are you all hanging off the earth like a bat?" "Oh, sorry!" Anna said, rushing over and placing the snowman's head in an upright position. "Thank you!" it said. "You're welcome," Anna said, though it felt rather strange to be talking to a snowman. "Ah, now I'm perfect!" the snowman said. "Well, almost," Anna said. She reached into the sack and pulled out a carrot…and accidentally jammed it right into the snowman's face! "Oh, sorry! Sorry!" Anna apologized. "Are you okay?" "Are you kidding? I am wonderful!" the snowman exclaimed. "I've always wanted a nose! So cute! It's like a little baby unicorn!"

Anna pushed the back end of the carrot so the snowman's carrot nose seemed normal. "Oh, I love it even more!" it said. "All right, let's start this all over again. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs." "Olaf?" Anna asked. Somehow that name seemed familiar. Then she remembered: as kids, she and Elsa made a snowman and gave it that same name. "That's right!" she said. "Olaf!" Olaf kept staring at Anna. "And you are…?" he asked.

"Oh, right!" Anna said, snapping back to reality. "I'm Anna." "Oh, I've never seen you before!" Olaf said, eyeing Tintin and Snowy. "Oh, this is Tintin," Anna said, introducing the two. "Well hello, little guy," Tintin said, greeting Olaf. "Okay. And who's the funky-looking donkey?" Olaf asked Anna, staring at Kristoff and Sven. "That's Sven," Anna said, pointing to Sven. "Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?" Olaf asked. "Um, that's Sven," Anna said again. Olaf moved closer to Sven, who almost chomped down on Olaf's nose. "Aw, look at him, trying to kiss my nose!" Olaf said. "And I like you too!"

"Olaf!" Anna said. "Did Elsa create you?" "Yeah. Why?" Olaf asked. "Do you know where she is?" Anna asked. "Yeah. Why?" Olaf repeated. "Do you think you can show us the way?" Anna asked. "Yeah. Why?" Olaf said again. Meanwhile, Kristoff was fingering with Olaf's stick arm. "Hey, how does this thing work—ow!" Kristoff said as the twig slapped him. "Hey, stop it, Sven!" Olaf said, grabbing his arm. "Trying to focus here!" He turned to Anna. "Yeah. Why?" he repeated again.

"We'll tell you why," Tintin said. "Yeah," Kristoff said. "We need Elsa to come back to Arendelle and bring back summer." "Summer?" Olaf asked, awestruck. "Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and the sun, and all things hot!" "Really?" Kristoff asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." "Nope," Olaf said. "But sometimes, I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come." Olaf then began to imagine what a summer day would be like for him: watching the blue sky, basking in the sun, all the good things in summer.

But as Olaf went on and on about all things he'd love to do in summer, Kristoff looked at Anna and Tintin. "I'm gonna tell him," he muttered. It was killing him to hear Olaf talking about the warm, hot summer—which was a snowman's worst nightmare! "Don't you dare!" Anna scolded. She didn't want Kristoff to ruin Olaf's dream with the horrible truth. "You tell him, and I will slap you," Tintin said.

Olaf took hold of Anna's hand. "So what are we waiting for?" he said. "Let's go bring back summer!" "I'm coming!" Anna said. She and Sven then followed Olaf into the woods. "Count me in!" Tintin said, following them. Kristoff could only shrug. "Somebody's got to tell him."

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, things were not so great. The cold had already taken effect as thick snow blanketed the village. People were hoping and wondering when the warm weather will ever return. But it never did. They were already suffering from the cold as it grew. To help out in the cause, the people began unloading the ship, finding supplies to give out and help the village.

"No no, you've got the bark facing the wrong way!" one villager complained while stacking wood with his partner. "You've got the wood facing up!" "No, I was not! It has to be face down!" the other man complained. And while they were not watching, a young boy grabbed some wood and hurried down the streets, yelling, "Papa! Papa!"

"Who here needs a cloak?" Hans was calling out as he did his part in helping tend to the village. "Arendelle is indebted to you, Your Highness," a woman said as Hans gave her a cloak. "Thank you, ma'am," Hans said. He turned to the crowd. "The castle is open," he announced. "There is soup and hot glogg in the Great Hall." He turned to a dignitary. "Here, pass these out," he told the dignitary, who nodded in agreement.

"Prince Hans!" the Duke shouted from behind. "Do you expect us to sit here and freeze in this weather while you give away all of Arendelle's tradable goods?" "Calm yourself," Hans said. "Princess Anna has given me her direct orders." "Has it not dawned on you that your princess may be conspiring with a wicked sorceress to destroy us all?" the Duke questioned. "Do not question the princess!" Hans ordered. "She has left me in charge, and I will not hesitate to protect Arendelle from treason." "Treason?" the Duke asked. "No, I…I never…"

Suddenly, the crowd parted to find Anna's horse bounding through the village. It raced up to Hans. "Whoa, easy there!" Hans said, calming the horse. "Easy, easy." "Princess Anna's horse!" a guard shouted. "What has happened to her? Where is she?" The town began to grow worried. "Princess Anna is in danger," Hans announced. "I need volunteers to come with me and go after her!" A group of men stepped forward and offered to help Hans. The Duke sent two of his guards to assist them.

"Should you encounter the queen," the Duke said quietly, "be prepared to put an end to this winter. Do you understand?" The guards nodded. Soon, Hans and his men rode off and made their way to the North Mountains.


	5. Conceal, Don't Feel

It was not too long before Anna, Tintin, and the others had reached the far end of the woods. They came across a narrow gorge surrounded by sharp spikes of ice jutting out from all sides of the gorge. And it seemed evident that whoever created those sharp spikes did not want any visitors. Kristoff had barely missed poking his eye out with a spike, while Tintin tried to keep Snowy away from the sharp, pointy edges.

"So how exactly are you planning to stop this winter?" Kristoff asked Anna. With a smile, Anna said, "I'm going to talk to my sister." "That's it?" Kristoff asked. "My whole ice business is riding on you just talking to your sister?" "Yes," Anna replied. "But aren't you afraid of her?" Kristoff asked. "No. Why would I be?" Anna asked. "I also want to talk to Elsa too," Tintin said. "To tell you the truth, I care so deeply about her." "Because you're in love with her?" Anna replied skeptically. Tintin turned away and gulped.

"I was just literally thinking the same thing!" Olaf said without noticing that he was walking straight through an ice spike. "I bet that Elsa's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person." He noticed that he was punctured through the spike. "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

Soon, the friends had approached a steep cliff. Dead end. "It's too steep," Kristoff said. "And I've only got one rope and a pickaxe. And you don't know how to climb mountains." "Says who?" a voice said. "Kristoff. Look," Tintin said, pointing up. Kristoff was quite surprised to find Anna pitifully trying to climb the mountain herself! "What are you doing?" Kristoff asked. "I'm going…to see…my sister," Anna said.

"What a charmer she is, eh Snowy?" Tintin told Snowy. "I wouldn't put my foot there!" Kristoff told Anna. "I'm trying!" Anna shouted. "Stop distracting me!" "How do you even know if Elsa wants to see you?" Kristoff asked. "Well, I'm just blocking you out, so I'm trying to focus here!" Anna said. "I'm just saying, 'cause most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone," Kristoff said. "No one wants to be alone! Except maybe you!" Anna said. "I'm not alone!" Kristoff said. "I have friends!" "Oh right, your friends! The love experts!" Anna said. "Yes, the love experts!" Kristoff said. Breathing heavily, Anna put one leg after the other to grab hold. "Please tell me I'm almost there," she panted. "Does the air seem thinner to you around here?" "Well, if you hadn't tried to climb a few inches high, you'd make it," Tintin said.

"Hey guys!" a voice called out. "Olaf!" Tintin said, facing the snowman. "What is it?" "Not sure if this is going to solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want to go," Olaf said, pointing to the opposite direction. "Ha ha! Finally!" Anna exclaimed in triumph. She let go of her grasp. "Catch!" she called to Kristoff, who caught her in time. "Wow, that was like some crazy trust exercise, huh?" she asked.

A few moments later, the gang had reached a most magnificent palace constructed completely out of ice. The view was absolutely breathtaking. "Wow," Tintin muttered. "Talk about cut, clear, and clarity," Kristoff said. "I'm gonna cry." "Go ahead. I won't judge," Anna said, heading to the door. She pushed it open and prepared to step inside, with Tintin following behind. "Kristoff, I think you should stay out here," Anna told Kristoff, "'Cause the last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." She and Tintin went inside the castle.

Ann and Tintin stepped inside the ice castle. It was a magnificent sight; the large ice chandelier shone in the sun's light, giving it a cool, blue glow. Still, the silence was deafening. "Elsa?" Tintin called out. "Elsa?" Anna called out. "It's me, Anna."

"Anna?" a voice said softly. Tintin and Anna turned to find Elsa coming from a room upstairs. Anna was surprised to see Elsa's new appearance, while Tintin was completely smitten. "She looks stunning," Tintin mumbled, with a hint of drool hanging out of his mouth. "Whoa," Anna said. "Elsa, you look…different. But I mean it, in a good way! And this place, it looks amazing." "Thanks," Elsa said. "I never knew what I was capable of." "Listen, Elsa. I'm really sorry about all this," Anna said. "If I hadn't known…" "No, it's okay. You don't need to apologize," Elsa said. "But I think you should probably leave. Right now." "Now? But I just got here," Anna said. "No, Anna. You belong in Arendelle," Elsa said. "And I belong out here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anyone." "Actually," Anna said, "about that…"

"Sixty!" a voice exclaimed. "Wait, what was that?" Elsa said. Suddenly, Olaf burst into the castle. "Hi! I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs!" he shouted. He then noticed Elsa and felt rather bashful. "You created me," Olaf told Elsa. "Remember?" "And you were brought to life?" Elsa asked. "I think so," Olaf replied. "See, Elsa?" Anna said. "He's just like the one we built as kids. We can be together like this all over again." More than anything, Elsa wanted that to come true. But the streak of white in Anna's hair was yet another haunting reminder of what happened on that day, many years ago, when she hit Anna with her powers.

"No, I can't," Elsa said, turning away from Anna and Tintin. "Goodbye, Anna." "Elsa, wait! Don't go!" Tintin called after her. "Elsa, you don't have to hide from me anymore! I'm not afraid!" Anna said. "Please don't shut me out again!" She and Tintin followed Elsa up the stairs to try and reason with her. Anna thought that if she could possibly convince Elsa to return to Arendelle, they can be sisters again. But for Elsa, however, it wasn't that easy. She feared that no one in Arendelle will now accept her for who she really was. She was still afraid of harming anyone, but there was something else she didn't even know. "Elsa!" Anna tried to say. "Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep…snow."

"What?" Elsa asked, shocked. Tintin stepped in. "Elsa, she's telling you that your kingdom is in terrible danger." "You kind of set off an eternal winter…everywhere," Anna said. "Everywhere?" Elsa asked in shock. "It's okay, though," Anna said. "You can just fix it." Elsa began to feel the wind growing. "No, I can't. I…I don't know how!" she said. "Sure you can!" Anna said. "I know you can!" All of this was too much for Elsa. "Elsa, listen to me! I know you can stop this winter!" Tintin shouted amidst the howling winds. Hearing that Arendelle was covered deep in snow made Elsa sad. Maybe she was really the monster everyone came to fear. Her emotions were spiraling out of control. But Anna and Tintin had persisted. "Please! Everything will be all right!" Anna said. "I believe in you, Elsa!" Tintin said. "And I love you!" Elsa was torn, she could not bear to face the truth. Angry and upset, Elsa screamed, "I CAN'T!"

As soon as she had said that, her emotions then burst out from within her. Soon, a wave of icy magic was released from her, heading straight toward Anna! "Anna! Look out!" Tintin exclaimed. He ran to push Anna away from the powerful ice blast, and as he did, the blast hit him straight in the chest! Tintin fell back, while Anna was left stunned by his save. As Elsa turned around, she found Anna getting up from the floor. But what shocked her the most was finding Tintin struggling to stand. Kristoff and Olaf both heard the commotion and came to their friends' rescue. "Are you okay?" Kristoff asked Tintin. "No. My…chest," Tintin managed to say. "I'm okay."

Anna was now upset. "Don't you realize what you've done now, Elsa?" she exclaimed. "You thought you could keep yourself from hurting anyone, but now look what you've done to Tintin!" "No. I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa said. "You guys have to leave right now." "No, I'm not leaving!" Anna said. "I warned you to stay away!" Elsa said. "I'm not going to leave without you!" Anna pressured on. "I know we can work this out!" "How?" Elsa asked. "What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" "I don't know!" Anna said. "Please, Elsa," Tintin said weakly. "We're not leaving without you."

"Yes," Elsa said, "you are." With a wave of her hands, Elsa's icy magic filled the air. Snow was forming from the ground. Suddenly, a giant snow monster, created entirely of ice and snow, rose from the ground. It grew and grew until it towered over the friends.

Olaf could not contain his excitement. "You made me a little brother!" he exclaimed, eyeing the giant snow monster. He turned to the huge, lumbering creature. "I'm going to call you Marshmallow!"


	6. Icy Mayhem

After a few moments, the giant snow monster, whom Olaf had nicknamed Marshmallow, grabbed the unwanted visitors and dragged them to the door. "Ow! Hey, hey, hey! Let me go!" Anna exclaimed. "Really now, this has to be the most inappropriate and undignified gesture I've ever seen!" Tintin shouted. But the brute would not even listen. "Go away!" he roared, throwing the gang and sending them tumbling down the staircase. Only Olaf stayed, clinging to the giant. "Wow, you're a lot stronger than I thought!" he said.

Marshmallow howled and tossed Olaf down to join Anna and her friends at the bottom. "Heads up!" Olaf shouted, picking up speed as he descended. He landed on a mound of snow. "Watch out for my butt!" he called out as his other body parts came down. Anna was infuriated. "It is not nice to throw people!" Anna said, charging for the monster. "Whoa, hold on there, feisty-pants!" Kristoff said, holding her back. "Let's not be too hasty."

"Okay," Anna said, turning to leave. But Tintin was already heaving with rage. "I'm gonna kill you!" Tintin screamed. He ran toward the monster, howling in anger, and throwing a snowball at the creature. Marshmallow then let out a fearsome roar. "See? Now you made him angry!" Kristoff told Tintin. "What do we do now?" Anna asked. "Since we don't have any means of thwarting this creature, " Tintin said, "I suggest we RUN!" The three took off running.

"I'll distract him!" Olaf said to the friends. "You guys go!" Suddenly, his body parts leaped off the snow mound and ran away. "Not you guys!" Olaf said. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

Together, Anna and the others barreled through the woods and over steep hillsides as they ran to escape, with Marshmallow behind their trail. "Okay, this has to be the second craziest thing I've ever done in my life!" Tintin said. "Even that gorilla I tackled in Scotland was no bigger than that thing!" "Less talking, more running!" Anna exclaimed. "This way!" She spotted a bent-over tree. "Look out!" Kristoff exclaimed. Anna released the tree, which sent snow hurtling at Marshmallow. But the creature would not give up.

The friends continued until they reached a dead end, near a steep cliff. Snowy was yapping and barking all over, but he was saved from a near fall. "Whoa, stop!" Kristoff said, eyeing the cliff. "It's a hundred foot drop!" Anna said. "Actually, a two-hundred foot drop," Kristoff said, pulling out his rope. "Here, take this." "What are you doing?" Tintin asked. "I'm digging a snow anchor," Kristoff said, pulling up snow as he dug. "What if we fall?" Anna said as she helped Tintin tie the rope round his waist. "There's two feet of fresh snow at the bottom," Kristoff said. "It'll be just like landing on a pillow. Hopefully."

He readied the rope. "Ready? On three, okay?" Kristoff ordered. "Okay, one…" Anna moved closer to the edge. "Two," Kristoff counted. Suddenly, a tree hurtled over the friends. Marshmallow was almost approaching them! "THREE!" Tintin shouted as he and Anna leaped off the cliff. "Wha—Aah!" Kristoff yelled out as he was being pulled down.

Meanwhile, Olaf came dashing up the path to catch up with the others. He was a complete mess. His body parts were all arranged in a somewhat incorrect way. "Oh man, I am out of shape," he panted. He then reassembled himself back to normal. "There we go!" he told himself. "Hey Anna! Kristoff! Tintin! Where'd you guys go? We totally lost Marshmallow back there!" Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Marshmallow appeared, towering over the little snowman. "Oh, I was just talking about you! All good things, all good things!" Olaf said. Marshmallow grabbed Olaf and charged for the snow anchor. "Aah! No!" Olaf screamed. "This isn't making much of a difference, is it?"

Marshmallow noticed Olaf on his leg and immediately flung him over the cliff. He flew past Anna and the others. "Olaf!" Tintin exclaimed. "Hang in there, guys!" Olaf said as he plummeted down into the snow. Suddenly, the friends felt themselves getting pulled up…by Marshmallow! The friends began to panic as they were being lifted up. "DON'T COME BACK!" Marshmallow roared.

"No we won't!" Anna said. Using a knife, she sliced the rope, cutting it in half. Soon, she and the others were falling, falling, falling…until at last, they fell on a mound of snow at the bottom.

Everything was absolutely still. Anna and Tintin popped up from the snow, with Snowy bounding from the snow. "Huh, I guess Kristoff was right!" Tintin said. "Yeah! Just like landing on a pillow!" Anna said. Snowy eagerly bounded through the snow to meet Tintin, barking excitedly. "Oh, hey Snowy," Tintin said, picking up his dog and checking for injuries. "Good, all of you is still there," he said. Suddenly, Olaf popped up from the snow, screaming, "Aah! I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my legs!" "Those are my legs!" Kristoff said, sitting upright in the snow. "Oh!" Olaf said. Then he spotted his body walking away. "Oh, hey, quick! Grab my butt!" he told Kristoff, who plopped Olaf's head onto his body. "Ooh, that feels better!" Olaf said, relieved. Moments later, Sven walked up to Olaf and sniffed him. "Hey, he found us!" he exclaimed. "Who's my cute little reindeer?"

"You guys okay?" Kristoff told Anna and Tintin. "I'm all right," Tintin said, getting up. "How's your head?" Anna said, gently touching Kristoff's head. "Ow!" Kristoff exclaimed. "I mean…I'm okay. You know, I've got a thick skull." "I don't have a skull," Olaf said. "Or bones."

"So, now what?" Kristoff asked. "Now what?" Anna echoed. "Now…oh no, no, no! What—what am I going to do? She threw me out! I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather looking like this, and then there's your ice business, and…" Tintin put his hand on Anna's shoulder, saying, "Look, I'm sure nothing can get worse than this, right?" "Right," Kristoff said. "Tintin, you and Anna don't have to worry about my ice business. Just…worry about your hair." "What about my hair?" Tintin asked. "My hair's fine, I fell off a snowy cliff. You guys should see your hair."

"No, Tintin. Look at it," Kristoff said, pointing to Tintin's hair. "It's turning white." "White?" Tintin asked. He took out a small mirror from his pocket and gasped. "Oh! Oh my goodness!" he said. He noticed that a small streak of hair on his quiff lost its color. "It's because she struck you with her powers, isn't it?" Anna asked. "Do you think it looks bad?" Tintin asked. "Uh…no," Kristoff said. "You hesitated," Olaf said. "No I didn't," Kristoff said. But he knew Tintin needed help, and he had an idea of where to find some. "Come on," he said.

"Where are we going?" Tintin asked. "To see my friends," Kristoff said. "The love experts?" Anna asked. "Love experts?" Olaf asked. "Yes, the love experts," Kristoff said. "They'll be able to fix this." "How can you be so sure?" Tintin asked. "Because I've seen them do it before," Kristoff told him.

"I'd like to consider myself a love expert," Olaf said as the friends continued down the path through the woods.


	7. Like a Fixer Upper

High above the North Mountains, Elsa was pacing back and forth nervously. She couldn't believe she hit her new friend Tintin with her powers. What was she supposed to do? Apologize? She regretted hurting Tintin, and desperately wished that it never happened in the first place.

"Get it together," she told herself, trying to remember everything that she had been taught after all those years. "Conceal it. Control it. Don't feel, don't feel." As her worry increased, she felt the wind rising. Looking around, a trail of ice was forming from behind Elsa, slithering up the walls. "Argh, don't feel!" she told herself. "Don't feel, don't feel, DON'T FEEL!"

Suddenly, the ice around her castle began to twist and morph into different shapes. They instantly grew into sharp, freezing spikes. The wind began to rise as her worry had grown.

Soon, at the fall of dusk, the stars began to appear before the sky. Kristoff led his friends through a maze of rocks, boulders, moss, and rivers as they traveled farther into the valley. Anna hoped that Kristoff's friends would be able to help, let alone not mind them stopping by so late. "Look, Sven! The sky's awake!" Olaf said, staring at the northern lights dancing in the sky.

Tintin held Snowy close to his body, trying to keep warm. Anna noticed that Tintin was already shivering from the cold. "Are you cold?" Kristoff asked Tintin. "Achoo!" Tintin sneezed. "I'm fine," he said, wiping his nose on his sleeve. Anna felt rather guilty and took Tintin by the arm. Then, she took one half of her magenta-colored cloak and wrapped Tintin with it. "Thanks," Tintin sniffed. "It's no trouble," Anna said. "After all, you did save me."

"So, these love experts…they're your friends, right?" Anna asked. "Yea, they're friends," Kristoff said. "Well, they're more like family, actually. You see, they just kind of took us in, and that was it." "That's nice," Anna said. "And they're experts on everything, actually," Kristoff said as he led the others through the valley.

"Well, we made it," Kristoff said as he led the others to a hollow part of the valley, where trees and boulders circled the center of the valley. "Meet my family," Kristoff said, gesturing to the rocks at the center as he walked there. "Hey guys!" "They're…rocks," Anna said. "He's crazy!" Olaf whispered. "On second thought, maybe Kristoff isn't such a bad guy," Tintin said. "He's just plain creepy."

They just kept watching with awkward stares as Kristoff talked to the small boulders and even bent down to pet the rocks. "Here, I'll distract them while you guys run," Olaf told Anna and Tintin. He walked up to one of the rocks. "Hi there! So nice to meet you!" Olaf said aloud as he petted the rock. "I understand you're a love expert!" Olaf turned to the others. "Listen, I like you guys, so I suggest you guys run!" he told them as he pretended to "pet" the rock.

"Right. Well, I'm gonna go, so thanks for your help," Anna said, backing away a few inches. "Yea, let's just get out of here. While we still can," Tintin said. "We're going to leave. Now. Right now," Anna said. She and Tintin were just inches away from making a run for it.

Suddenly, the rocks began to roll towards the friends rapidly. Then, the rocks unfurled themselves—they weren't rocks at all! "Kristoff's home!" one of the trolls, named Bulda, exclaimed. The other trolls cheered and embraced Kristoff. "They're trolls!" Tintin told Anna.

"Hi guys!" Kristoff said. "How's everything?" The other trolls all began to talk excitedly about everything they had been doing for the last few years. "Wow, that seems great!" Kristoff said. "And listen, where's Pabbie?" "Oh, he's busy napping!" one troll told him.

Soon, all eyes were turned to Anna. "And he's brought a girl!" Bulda exclaimed. Soon, Anna found herself being carried forward by the trolls in eager pleasure. They seemed pretty excited to finally see a girl for the first time.

"Come here, let me look at ya!" Bulda said, examining Anna. "Bright eyes, working nose, strong teeth! Oh, she'll do nicely for our Kristoff!" Tintin began to laugh; he just found out that the trolls believed that Anna was Kristoff's girlfriend, and he brought her here to meet them! "Hey guys!" Tintin shouted to Anna. "These trolls think you and Kristoff have some kind of thing going on! They think you guys are a couple!"

Anna was confused. "What?" she asked. "Wait, no. I mean, uh, he and I aren't exactly, you know…" "Well, what she means is, that's not why I brought her here in the first place," Kristoff said. "'Cause, you see, we need to…" "Oh, we know what you need!" another troll, named Soren, said.

"Wait a minute, I…" Anna began to say, but Bulda cut her off there. "What's the issue, dear?" she asked. "Why are you holding back from such a man?" Soon, the trolls began to tell her all about Kristoff's shortcomings. Of course, he was a bit of a fixer upper, but with a little love, things will turn out fine. Anna was unsure of how to perceive this, neither Tintin could figure it out. But Kristoff told them, "just play along, and if you do what they say, you're fine."

Soon, all of the trolls began to sing and dance about love being a powerful force that brings anyone together. Some people make bad choices, but they learn to live with it. But the excitement became too infectious, and the trolls were still rooting over Anna being Kristoff's love. It was then that Kristoff tried to break the ice. "Enough!" he snapped. "She's engaged to someone else, okay?!" The trolls all looked at Kristoff with curious eyes, and then they huddled together. "So she's a bit of a fixer upper," one troll said. "Seems complicated," another troll said. "And I see no ring!" a small troll added in.

Anna and Tintin, meanwhile, were starting to like the occasion, and the three friends were immediately swept right into the celebration. Though Tintin found it especially weird that he was surrounded by trolls, he still loved it. He even let Snowy play with the smaller trolls. Anna even let the trolls decorate her hair a bit and make it pretty. Soon, Tintin found Anna and Kristoff moved to a lower part of the ground, where a troll stood in front of them, with a book in hand.

"Do you, Anna, take Kristoff to be your trollfully wedded…" the troll began to recite. "Wait a minute, what?" Anna asked. "You're getting married," the troll replied.

"Aagh!" Anna and Kristoff both turned in shock. A mighty shiver had shaken Tintin and made him fall, while the other trolls were safely backing up. "Oh, someone's got cold feet!" Bulda said. "Hope he's not looking to object," Soren said. "Oh no," Kristoff said, rushing to Tintin's aid. "Something's wrong with Tintin. He's cold as ice."

"He's right," a voice said. It was not then that Pabbie, one of the older trolls, pushed his way through the crowd. "I do sense strange magic here," he said. "Pabbie!" Kristoff said. "Come, let me look at him," Pabbie said, gesturing to Tintin. Kristoff motioned for Anna to come over as well. Pabbie took Tintin's hands and looked at his hair to find that two more sections of Tintin's hair had turned white.

"Young man," Pabbie told Tintin, "your life is in grave danger." "What is it? What's wrong?" Anna asked. Pabbie turned to Anna. "Anna," he told her, "this man has ice in his heart, put there by your sister. If not removed, to solid ice will he freeze. Forever." "What?" Tintin asked. "Wait, no. This can't be happening to me. I can't freeze solid."

"Can't you fix it?" Kristoff asked. "I'm afraid I can't," Pabbie said, shaking his head. "If it were on the head, it would be easy. But…only an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." "An act of true love?" Tintin asked. "You mean like a true love's kiss, perhaps?" Bulda asked eagerly.

Anna knew that Tintin would still have a chance with Elsa, but with him in this condition, an act of true love would never make it in time. Kristoff had an idea. "We're going back to Arendelle," Kristoff said. "Anna, you can talk about this with Hans. Maybe he can think of a way to help Tintin." "Whatever it takes to get me back with Elsa," Tintin said weakly. "Right. I'll talk to Hans. Maybe he'll take Tintin to my sister," Anna said.

Meanwhile, Bulda could only shake her head in disappointment. "Ugh, now we'll never get him married," she said. "Maybe someday," Soren said. "Come on, Olaf!" Kristoff said as he and the others climbed onto Sven. "I'm coming!" Olaf said. "Let's go see Hans! Now who's this Hans?"

Soon, the friends all began the long journey back to Arendelle. After they left, the trolls all began to turn back into rocks as the sun began to rise.


	8. A Frozen Battle

At the break of dawn, Hans and the other men had finally made their way to the North Mountains. Some of the volunteers rode on horseback, while others simply traveled by foot. They carried heavy torches, and were armed with swords in hand. The Duke's guards were heavily armed with crossbows.

Atop the mountains, Hans led the group through the snowed hills and icy terrain until, at last, they finally arrived at the ice crystal palace. The men could not help but stare in awe at the magnificent structure. Soon, they were halted to a stop, and the men briefly paused as they awaited Hans's orders.

"We're here to find Princess Anna and her companion Tintin," Hans ordered. "Be on guard, but no harm is to come to the queen. Do you understand?" "Aye, sir," the guards replied.

After getting off his horse, Hans withdrew his sword and surveyed the perimeter, looking out for any possible danger. Suddenly, a mass of giant snow arose from the ground. It was Marshmallow! The gigantic brute refused to move away, but Hans and his men persisted. Reacting quickly, the men fired arrows at the monster, but to little avail. Marshmallow delivered a fearsome roar as spikes jutted out from his body.

Suddenly, two of the guards spotted a figure closing the doors of the palace. It was Elsa! "The queen!" the men exclaimed. As the men were fighting Marshmallow, the two guards stormed through the palace entrance as they made their way up the staircase. "After her!" they shouted.

Back inside, Elsa sensed the guards coming, and she quickly ran up the flight of stairs in a panic. As the two guards entered the palace, they looked around to find Elsa. One of the guards eventually spotted Elsa racing to the balcony. "Up there!" he shouted. "Get her!" the other guard shouted as they both raced up the stairs in pursuit of Elsa.

As Elsa reached the balcony, she was caught in a dead end. Soon enough, the guards found her at the same time. "Halt!" the guards ordered. "No! Please!" Elsa pleaded.

But it was no use. One of the men fired an arrow at her, but Elsa reacted by shielding herself with ice. However, the two guards were ready to open fire at her. "Stay away!" Elsa cried out. She sent waves of ice in an effort to throw her attackers off balance. The men quickly dodged the ice as they evaded Elsa's icy attacks.

Back outside the palace entrance, Hans and his men were forcefully trying to protect themselves from Marshmallow's attacks. As the giant monster kept pounding ferociously at the soldiers, Hans managed to slash his sword right across Marshmallow's leg. Staggering backward, Marshmallow fell from the staircase and plummeting down into the gorge. Hans was precariously hanging from the staircase. Soon, he was helped up by the guards, and together, they stormed the palace.

Meanwhile, Elsa was still battling the guards, all while trying not harm them at the least. However, as one of the guards threatened to aim his crossbow at her, Elsa shot ice to the ground, sending icy spikes to trap the guard against the wall.

The second guard raised his crossbow, but Elsa shot it away from him with her ice. She sent more ice to stop the guard from escaping. Then, she created a large ice wall that forcefully pushed the guard toward the balcony. The guard tried to push it back, but Elsa's power was too great. The crystal doors shattered as the wall continued pushing the guard forward. He was inches away from plummeting to his death!

Soon, Hans and his men had finally entered the palace. As they raced up the staircase, they had come across the horrifying scene that unfolded before them. They found the guard trapped by ice spikes. And it was no sooner than Hans found Elsa attempting to push the guard off the balcony!

"Queen Elsa!" Hans cried out. "Don't do this! Don't be the monster they fear you are!"

As Elsa heard Hans's plea, she suddenly stopped. She had realized that she had taken her icy powers too far. This was making her even more feared than ever. She wanted to protect herself from others, but she still worried that she might hurt someone. Her feelings were growing haywire.

Without Elsa noticing, the guard trapped by the spikes raised his crossbow, aiming it straight toward Elsa. Realizing what was about to happen, Hans quickly ran and pushed the crossbow out of the way…just as it was being fired! The arrow's target was deflected and hit the crystal chandelier instead.

Elsa gasped as she saw the chandelier plummeting down. Running, she collapsed as the chandelier shattered into shards of ice. Elsa fell, unconscious.

Moments later, Elsa opened her eyes. She found herself in a tiny room with only one window of light above her head. She rose from the bench in which she laid, and tried to move forward. But she could not move, for her hands were locked in chains. She realized she was back in Arendelle, and she was being held in the castle dungeon.

"Oh no," Elsa muttered as she caught a glimpse of the ice and snow surrounding the frozen oceans and terrains. "What have I done?"

Hans entered Elsa's cell, with a torch in hand. Elsa turned to face him. "Why'd you bring me back here?" she asked. "I couldn't bring myself to let those men kill you," Hans answered. "But I'm a danger to Arendelle," Elsa said. "Please, get Anna and Tintin."

"Anna and Tintin have not returned," Hans said. "If you'd just stop this winter and bring back summer…please." "Don't you know? I just can't," Elsa said tearfully. "You have to tell them to let me go." "I'll see what I can do," Hans said. Then, he exited the cell.

After he left, Elsa suddenly found the chains being encased in pure ice. Once again, her emotions and her powers were quickly getting out of control!


	9. Left to Freeze

As the cold wind began to settle in, Kristoff and Sven were racing down the snowed paths in an attempt to bring Anna and Tintin back to Arendelle. Now they were racing at full speed ahead. Only Olaf was left happily sliding down the snow like an excited penguin.

Kristoff looked in front of him to check on Tintin. He was beginning to turn pale from the cold, and he shivered violently. "Just hang in there," Kristoff told Tintin. "You'll be okay." Though he was weak from the cold, Tintin managed to give Kristoff a small smile. Snowy burrowed deeper into Anna's cloak as Anna held him tight. "Faster, Sven!" Kristoff ordered. "We have to get there in time!" Sven obeyed and galloped faster.

"Woohoo!" Olaf exclaimed as he rolled down the hills. "Hey, I'll meet you guys at the castle!" "No, you stay out of sight!" Young said as he galloped faster. "Will do!" Olaf replied as he slid away from the others and into the village. Kristoff barely missed a woman screaming; she obviously didn't expect to see a talking snowman. "Aah! It's alive!" the woman screamed. So much for staying out of sight!

At the castle gates, two watchmen standing from the watchtower suddenly spotted the reindeer and its passengers hurrying to the front. "It's Princess Anna!" One of the watchmen exclaimed. He immediately ordered the guards to open the gates and let the travelers inside.

After stopping, Anna and Kristoff got off of Sven. Tintin tried to climb off, but felt Kristoff's arms grab him. "Hang on. I got you," Kristoff told Tintin as he and Anna carried Tintin to the castle. "Are you going to be all right?" Tintin asked. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," Kristoff said, brushing a little snow off Tintin's face. The friends entered the castle gates, where two servant women were awaiting them.

"You need to take these two to Prince Hans," Kristoff ordered, letting Tintin down and walking him and Anna to one of the servants. "Bring them inside the castle. Make sure they're safe." "Oh, you poor boy, you're freezing," the servant told Tintin. "Come. Let's bring you inside and get you warmed up." The servants then whisked Tintin away, with Anna following them. Kristoff stood, watching. Then the gates were shut tight.

Inside the castle, Hans was busy talking amongst the dignitaries about the possible fate of Arendelle's AWOL queen.

"I'm going back out there to find Anna and Tintin," Hans said as he started for the doors. "Nobody is to go near the queen until I come back." "Prince Hans," a nobleman said, "you can't go back out there in this weather. Arendelle needs you." "But if anything happens to them…" Hans said. "If anything happens to Anna and her companion," a dignitary said, "you're all Arendelle has left. Please."

Suddenly, the doors flew open. The two servants entered, with Anna and Tintin in hand. "Anna! Tintin!" Hans exclaimed as Tintin fell into his arms. "I was worried you two wouldn't return. And Tintin, you're so cold, and your hair! What happened to it?"

"Hans, please. Just take me to Elsa," Tintin said suddenly. "What?" Hans asked, confused. "NOW!" Tintin pleaded desperately. "Whoa now, hold on," Hans said, rather taken aback by this gesture. The servant smiled; she sensed that the three needed some time alone. "We'll give you three some privacy," she said. Everyone else, including the servants, left the room.

Once the room was completely empty, Hans turned to Tintin and Anna. "What happened to you out there?" he asked. "My sister Elsa," Anna began, "she struck Tintin with her powers." "But I thought you said she wouldn't hurt you guys." "I was wrong," Anna said. "Tintin saved me, but Elsa froze his heart. And he believes that if he's with Elsa, only an act of true love will save him."

Tintin's body felt colder than ever, even when he was outside in the freezing weather. Snowy was curled up comfortably in Anna's lap, while Tintin laid on a couch near the fireplace. However, Anna was relieved to tell Hans everything he needed to know in order to help.

She told Hans the entire story of her and Tintin's ordeal, right up to that nightmarish moment in which Elsa struck Tintin's heart. After hearing the whole story, Anna told Hans, "So, is it too much trouble if you take Tintin to my sister?" Hans looked over to Tintin, smiling. "An act of true love," he muttered pensively. He walked over to Tintin. "Of course, I'll take you to Elsa," he told Tintin, offering his hand. "Oh, yes. Please. Take me to her," Tintin said weakly, giving Hans his hand in anticipation. Suddenly, Hans paused.

"Oh Tintin," Hans whispered smugly. "If only someone ever loved you." "What?" Tintin asked.

Hans rose from his seat and walked over to the window, staring out among the village. "As thirteenth in line in my kingdom, I never stood a chance," Hans said. "I just knew I'd have to marry into the throne somehow." "What are you talking about?" Anna asked. "As heir, Elsa was preferable," Hans said. "But you…" He gave a rather small smile.

"Hans?" Anna asked. "As your own sister said, you were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me just like that. But Tintin," Hans said, grabbing a pitcher of water from the table, "he was more than that. He thought he'd finally scored with Elsa, but he was stupid enough to realize that Elsa possessed hidden powers." "What are you talking about?" Tintin asked, suddenly becoming very angry.

Hans moved closer to the fireplace. "And I figured that after we married," Hans told Anna, "I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa." He then made his move and poured the water over the fire, putting it out. A cold wave fell over the library. "But she doomed herself, and you two were so dumb enough to go after her," he said. "Hans, no!" Anna exclaimed. But Hans ignored her plea.

Hans withdrew his sword from his scabbard. "All that's left now is to kill Elsa and bring back summer," Hans snickered. A sense of despair engulfed Tintin, and he suddenly realized Hans's true nature. "I should've known all along," Tintin muttered angrily. "You're a liar and a traitor, aren't you?" Snowy growled at Hans, but Anna stopped him from charging toward Hans. "You're no match for Elsa," Anna said bravely.

"No, you two are no match for Elsa," Hans told them. "And I, on the other hand, am the hero who is going to save Arendelle from destruction. He strode to the door with wicked pride. "I will kill you if you ever lay so much as a single hand on Elsa!" Tintin exclaimed. "You won't get away with this!" Anna demanded.

"Oh, I already have," Hans sneered. He then exited the library, locking the doors shut as he left.

"No!" Tintin yelled out, rising from the couch. Feeling weak, he teetered over to the doors, but fell over in pain. "Tintin!" Anna exclaimed, rushing to his aid. Tintin, in turn, was pounding the doors with great force. "Please! Somebody, help us!" Tintin shouted. He began to feel the cold taking over his body. Anna gasped in horror; she saw every single hair on Tintin's head lose its ginger color and turn white. "Help us!" Tintin kept shouting, but his voice grew hoarse. Suddenly, he looked all around, realizing that he, Anna, and Snowy, were all alone.

"Please!" Tintin shouted. "Help…us." He began to grow weak. "Please…please," he whispered. Then, Tintin collapsed into Anna's arms.


	10. The Queen's Escape

Hans had abandoned Anna and Tintin after he locked them both inside the castle library, and he headed for the council chamber where the Duke and the other dignitaries were gathered.

"It's getting colder by the minute," the Duke muttered. "Forget starving; soon, we'll all freeze to death!" By the time Hans entered the room, he sank into a chair, looking overcome by grief. "Prince Hans!" one dignitary exclaimed, reaching out to him gently. "Prince Hans, what is the matter?"

Hans lowered his head and uttered a short, silent laugh. He had finally laid down the gauntlet. His heist had finally come according to plan. Feigning a sense of guilt, Hans looked up to the dignitaries and said, "Gentlemen, Anna's companion Tintin…is dead."

A hush suddenly fell over as the dignitaries gasped in shock. "How could this have happened?" one man asked. Shaking his head slowly, Hans told them, "Tintin was killed by Queen Elsa." "No!" the Duke exclaimed. With his head in his hands, Hans played the part of a grieving man. "Anna and I, we said our wedding vows," Hans said, "before Tintin died in her arms."

"Well, there is no doubt now," the Duke declared. "Queen Elsa is a monster!" A dignitary placed his hand on Hans's shoulder. "Prince Hans," he said, "Arendelle looks to you now."

Hans nodded grimly, but he was secretly proud. He had never before plotted his ascension to the throne so gloriously as he did now. "And so, gentlemen," Hans declared, "with a heavy heart…I hereby charge Queen Elsa with treason and sentence her to death."

Back in the dungeon cell, Elsa continued to look out the window. The cold winds were now cascading heavily over the village. Elsa was still worried where Anna and Tintin could be right at this moment. She knew they would never survive this weather if they could. _Maybe I am a monster_ ," Elsa thought. Her powers had done nothing but cause a great deal of trouble for Arendelle.

Elsa knew that she'd have to leave in order to no longer be a threat anymore to the kingdom. She tugged hopelessly at the chains with great force. But to no abide. The ice was now slithering along the chains like snakes. Tugging and tugging, Elsa finally broke free. As she did, she sent a thunderous crash through the walls of the dungeon. This is it! She could finally escape! She then raced out towards the horizon.

Hans had heard the crash and raced down to the castle dungeons. As he finally reached the dungeons, the Duke and the guards were already there.

"What happened?" Hans demanded.

"The queen has escaped," the Duke said, examining the gaping hole in the wall.

Back outside, the cold winds pounded against Kristoff as he and Sven rode away from Arendelle. Adjusting his scarf, Kristoff continued walking toward the valley as he treaded the path.

But Sven was lagging behind. As Kristoff kept walking, Sven stared longingly back to the village. He shook his head and snorted. Kristoff ignored him and continued up the path. Suddenly, Sven charged in front of Kristoff and stopped him. He faced him directly in the eyes. "What is it, boy?" Kristoff asked.

Sven snorted and nudged his snout on Kristoff's side. "Hey, watch it! What's the matter with you?" Kristoff demanded. Sven nudged him even more, snorting and whinnying and trying to tell him something. "You know I don't understand you when you talk like that," Kristoff explained.

Sven then grabbed Kristoff with his antlers and started carrying him forward. "Hey, stop it! Put me down!" Kristoff ordered. "Put me down right now!" Sven diligently obeyed and plopped Kristoff on the ground, hard. "No Sven," Kristoff told him. "We're not going back." Sven snorted in disapproval.

"Forget it, Sven," Kristoff said. "Tintin is fine, alright? Hans is already taking him to Elsa." Still, he could not see the doubt in Sven's eyes.

Kristoff glanced back to the kingdom to prove his point. But, to his own horror, he suddenly saw dark clouds filling around the castle. Ice was forming around the walls of the castle, plunging it into an even deeper freeze!

"Oh no," Kristoff muttered, suddenly realizing what was happening. "Tintin!" Instantly changing his course, Kristoff hopped onto Sven's back. "Giddyup!" he commanded. Kristoff and Sven then began to gallop rapidly down the pass and return to the kingdom.


	11. Worth Melting For

Back inside the castle, Tintin was curled up on the floor of the castle library, his head resting on Anna's lap. He finally made it to the door, but he was too weak to open the latched handles. Nobody could hear his and Anna's pleas for help. He felt so cold, and his chest ached with great pain.

Anna was caressing Tintin's head, until she noticed the ceiling. Thin sheets of ice were already beginning to form around the ceiling. Snowy sniffed Tintin's hand and gently nudged it. But Tintin would not budge.

Suddenly, the door handles began to jiggle. Anna lifted her head to see who it was. She could barely see a carrot wedged right into the keyhole.

The door flew open. It was Olaf! Snowy began barking with joy. The snowman plucked his carrot nose from the keyhole, chuckling to himself. But his happiness soon faded as he saw Tintin on the floor. "Tintin, no!" he exclaimed. Olaf then ran to one corner of the library, where he found a stack of firewood.

Placing the firewood in the fireplace one by one, Olaf then lit a match and set fire to the wood. In minutes, there was a large roaring fire that filled the room with warmth.

Tintin woke up and found Olaf standing by the fire. "No Olaf!" he exclaimed. "Olaf! Stay away from there!" But Olaf was too distracted by the feeling of warmth. "So this is heat," he said, leaning closer. "Got to say, I still like it!" As he extended his hand, he quickly pulled it back after it caught on fire. "Ooh, don't touch!" he said.

Olaf and Anna then helped Tintin over to the fireplace. "So…where's Hans? Did he take you to Elsa?" Olaf asked. Anna was the first to speak. "I was wrong about Hans," she said. "He didn't take Tintin to Elsa." "But we rode all the way here," Olaf said.

"Olaf, listen to me," Tintin said. "You need to get out of here while you still can. You'll melt in here." "No! I will not leave you guys until we find some other act of true love to save you," Olaf said, plopping down next to Anna. "Got any ideas?" Tintin felt a tear coming to his eye. "I love Elsa," he wept. "I thought I had a chance with her. But a snow queen and a reporter, they thought it wouldn't work out. Maybe Hans was right. Somebody would've ever loved me…" Tintin buried his face in his arms, sobbing. Anna embraced Tintin, trying to calm him.

"That's okay," Olaf said. "I do." He stood to face Tintin. "Love is like putting someone else's needs before yours—you know, like how Kristoff broguth you and Anna brought you back here to Hans and left you forever?" Anna turned to Tintin. "You may think that people don't want a reporter to fall in love with a snow queen," she explained, "but I think you and Elsa are prefect for each other." Tintin's eyes grew wide. "Elsa really does love me," Tintin mumbled.

"Wow, you don't know anything about love, do you?" Olaf asked. Anna and Tintin suddenly noticed that Olaf was starting to melt! "Olaf, you're melting!" Anna exclaimed. "Olaf, you really have to leave now!" Tintin said.

"Some people are worth melting for," Olaf told Tintin. Anna and Tintin smiled; that remark at least made Tintin feel better. Olaf suddenly felt his face drooping. In a panic, he hid from the fire safely. "Okay, just maybe not right this second!" he said.

A sudden gust of wind blew the windows right open, sending cold air into the room. Tintin shrank back from the cold. "Hold on, I got it!" Olaf exclaimed, rushing to the windows, with Snowy behind him. As Olaf rushed to close the windows, Snowy began to bark excitedly.

"Wait a minute! I'm getting something!" Olaf said. He picked up a glass from the table and used it as a spyglass. As he spotted the object, his eyes lit up.

"It's Kristoff and Sven!" he exclaimed as he saw them racing up the pass and toward the castle. He turned to the others. "They're coming this way!"

"They are?" Anna asked. "Wow, they're really picking up speed," Olaf said, watching them even more. "Wow, I guess I was wrong. I guess Kristoff doesn't love you guys enough to leave you behind." "Olaf! Help me up!" Tintin demanded. "No, you have to stay by the fire and keep warm," Olaf said, pushing Tintin back.

Anna was serious. "Olaf, maybe Tintin is on to something," she said. "Why?" Olaf asked. Then, it hit him. "That's it!" Olaf exclaimed. "There's your way to get to your act of true love right there! Riding across the fjords like a valiant, pungent reindeer king!" "Then what are we waiting for?" Tintin said. "Let's go!"

Olaf, Anna, and Tintin all raced out the library to find Kristoff. The ice began to form all around, causing the room to collapse. But the three friends made it out in time. But as they hurried out the library, ice began to block their path!

"Back this way!" Olaf exclaimed, guiding Anna and Tintin to the other hall. But as they were about to make it, the hallway was engulfed in ice. "We're traped!" Olaf said. Anna spotted a window overhead, and she came up with an idea. "Come on, guys!" Anna said, leading the others toward the window.

As they approached the window, Anna stood back. With great force, she and Tintin broke the latches on the window. They both slid outside from swinging on the roosts, and they landed safely on the ground. Soon, they began to embark on their journey to find Kristoff.


	12. Frozen Nightmare

The cold was growing intense as the freezing winter was pouring heavily on Arendelle. The waters of the ocean had already frozen solid, turning into ice. The cold air suddenly began to pick up speed, turning into forceful winds. Wind swayed in different directions as it grew stronger, making walking on the surface very difficult.

The cold air hit Tintin and Anna as they walked across the frozen ocean. Tintin shielded his face from the impending snowflakes that flew at his face. It hurt Anna to see the crystal blue ocean frozen solid that held the ships in their positions. Heavy snow had blanketed the valley.

Snowy was tucked safely in Tintin's coat. Lifting his head, Tintin tried to find Kristoff so he could take him to Elsa. "Kristoff!" Anna and Tintin both cried out. But no one was able to hear them, for the wind was drowning out their cries. They couldn't see Kristoff, but they knew he was out there, somewhere. This was it! This could be Tintin's one shot at survival! But Tintin was growing slower as he walked. He grew weak with each step he took.

The winds swirled violently, which ended up picking Olaf up from the ground while he walked. "Whoa!" he cried out. "Don't worry about me! I'll catch up!"

Not too far from the castle, but completely enveloped by the storm, Kristoff and Sven were galloping through the snowed ground, trying to find Anna and Tintin. As he passed the ships hanging overhead, the winds grew thicker and more dense. One of the ships was precariously hanging above the riders. "Come on, Sven!" Kristoff commanded. "Faster, boy!" Sven obeyed and raced from the moving ship that was about to crush them.

Suddenly, the ship tipped over from the strong winds, ready to topple above Kristoff. Kristoff saw the impending danger and tried to race out of the ship's way as much as possible.

The ship fell over, crashing and splintering into pieces. The ice underneath Sven's feet began to crack and give way to the water. Sven valiantly jumped over the icy waters and bucked his rider off to safety on hard ground. Then, he sank into the water.

"Sven!" Kristoff cried out. "Sven!"

Suddenly, the reindeer popped up from the cold water with great force and landed on a nearby piece of ice. He nodded over to Kristoff to tell him he was okay.

"Good boy!" Kristoff said, relieved. Then, he changed his course to the other side in an attempt to find Anna and Tintin.

Meanwhile, amidst the wind and snow storm, Elsa was lost in the wind. She tried to search for Tintin and Anna, but to no use. They were still lost, somewhere, in the massive winter storm. Elsa was worried that Anna and Tintin would never survive this storm. They could be lost forever in this freezing weather.

Soon, Hans was out on the icy surface, struggling to withstand the heavy winds. He was already pursuing Elsa, and by the time he reached the edge of the surface, he nearly had her at his hand.

"Elsa!" Hans cried out amidst the wind. "You can't run from this!"

Elsa turned and found Hans, but with hurt in her eyes, she turned away from him. But he was persistent, so she turned back to him. "Don't try to stop me," Elsa shouted back to Hans. "Please. Just take good care of my sister. And my friend Tintin."

"Your friend Tintin?" Hans laughed. "He returned from the mountains weak and cold. He said you froze his heart."

Elsa gasped in horror. "Oh no," she muttered. She was overwhelmed at what her powers had done. Her worst nightmare was becoming a reality!

"I tried to save him, but it was too late," Hans lied. "His skin was ice. His hair turned white. Your friend is dead because of you."

With mighty force, Elsa dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

At that moment, the winds had come to an abrupt stop in response to Elsa's overwhelming despair. The winds had ceased, leaving the snowflakes suspended in the air. Everything became eerily silent.

In the stillness of the air, the people of Arendelle gathered at the frozen shore, staring out among the icy surface. The view was finally clear, and they could see a glimpse of their queen kneeling in the snow, bowing her head. Hans stood just behind her.


	13. Tintin's Act of True Love

Amidst the sudden stillness of the cold air, Tintin and Anna were slowly trying to reach Kristoff in time. Tintin had grown weaker as he took another step. His skin had turned a deep pale, almost white. Barely lifting his head, Tintin tried to call out, "Kristoff."

From a distance, Kristoff finally caught sight of Anna and Tintin stranded on the other side of the ice. "Anna! Tintin!" he called out. "Hang on! I'm coming for you guys!"

Anna found Kristoff coming for them. As she and Tintin prepared to go and meet Kristoff, something had caught Tintin's eye. Was that Elsa? Was she out there among the snow and ice? Tintin tried to focus.

Then, Tintin found Hans standing behind Elsa, who was still lost in her despair. Tintin gasped in horror as Hans drew out his sword and raised it above Elsa. He was slowly taking his time, almost smiling maniacally as his plan was perfectly executed.

Tintin knew that letting Kristoff take him to Elsa would be his only chance of survival, but it hurt him a lot to watch Elsa be killed in front of everyone. With great difficulty, Tintin turned his direction the other way and headed toward Elsa instead. As he did, Anna turned around and asked, "Tintin! Where are you going…?"

"Elsa!" Tintin shouted. With his last surge of energy, Tintin lunged forward, using his last bit of strength. He threw himself in front of Elsa to block Hans's attack. "NO!" he cried out.

At that moment, Tintin's whole body froze, turning into solid ice. Hans's sword came down at full force on Tintin's body. The sword shattered into pieces, sending a blow so powerful that it knocked Hans to the ground, who was angry with astonishment.

At the sound of the sword, Elsa slowly turned around and found Tintin's frozen body, with one arm conveniently raised above him to shield Elsa. "TINTIN!" Elsa cried out as she got up. She cringed in fear at the sight of Tintin. Her hands trembled as she caressed Tintin's unseeing face. Her eyes filling with tears, Elsa threw her arms around Tintin's frozen body.

"No, Tintin," Elsa whispered, crying. "Please, no!" She then embraced her friend.

Olaf ventured over to find his friends, and immediately paused when he found Elsa hugging Tintin. "Tintin?" he asked. It hurt him to see Tintin so still, without a heartbeat.

Anna, Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf all bowed their heads in a mournful silence. So did the noblemen and dignitaries above the watchtower. A somber silence filled the kingdom as they mourned in grief. While still embracing Tintin, Elsa tearfully whispered, "I love you." Then, she slowly planted a small kiss on Tintin's frozen cheek.

As Elsa still embraced the frozen figure, drops of water began to form on Tintin's fingertips. His wrist was slowly bending. He was beginning to thaw! Suddenly, Tintin had reverted back to his normal self!

"Tintin!" Elsa exclaimed. "Elsa…" Tintin mumbled, finally opening his eyes to face Elsa. "What…happened?" Elsa was trembling with joy. "Tintin, did…did you sacrifice your life just to save me?" she asked.

Tintin staggered forward, suddenly falling forward, only to be caught by Elsa. "I love you too," he said.

Olaf held his breath eagerly. "An act of true love with thaw a frozen heart!" he exclaimed, suddenly realizing the actual truth.

Overhearing him, Elsa turned Olaf's words in her head, suddenly learning their full meaning. "Love will thaw…" she muttered. "Love! That's it!" she exclaimed suddenly. "What's it?" Olaf asked.

Elsa took a step back and raised her hands in the air. "Anna, look!" Tintin told Anna. Anna found the snowflakes suddenly lifting from the ground. The ice had slowly melted, revealing the crystal blue ocean! Elsa waved her hands forward, lifting the snow from the land. The frozen valleys returned to being lush, green landscapes.

The ground began to rumble and shake. The water lifted a ship high on to the water, where Elsa and the others were. Snowflakes danced magically through the air as the flew away from the green trees. Elsa waved her hands once more, and the snow disappeared, revealing the blue sky once again!

Everyone all across Arendelle erupted in cheer!

"Hands down, this is perhaps the best day of my life!" Olaf said. But once again, he began to melt! "And," he added, "quite possibly my last."

"Elsa," Tintin told Elsa. Elsa looked over to the melting snowman. "Oh, Olaf!" Elsa said. "Hang on, little guy." Elsa waved her hands once again, this time surrounding Olaf with cold air. Olaf was back to normal! "Yay, my own personal flurry!" Olaf exclaimed. "Ha! How are we doing this?"

Anna and Tintin both turned to find Hans struggling to stand up. Kristoff began to charge, but Anna cut him short. "It's okay," she told him. "Tintin and I got this." The two then walked toward Hans.

"Tintin?" Hans asked, still dazed from the blow. "But Elsa…sh-she froze your heart." He still led himself to believe that he left Anna and Tintin freezing to death in the library.

"The only frozen heart around here is your own," Anna said firmly. She turned away from Hans for a second. Soon, she was about to strike, only to be cut off by Tintin. "Oh, may I?" Tintin asked. "Go ahead," Anna said. Tintin faced Hans for a short time. Then, with great force, he punched Hans straight in the jaw, sending him falling into the water. "And that's what I call a 'straight left to the jaw!'" Tintin told Hans, who was bobbing up in the water. "That's how Belgians do it!" From above the watchtower, the dignitaries all applauded in victory.

Anna and Tintin both smiled. They were already beginning to feel warmer already. They both looked at Kristoff and grinned. Anna and Tintin then both ran to embrace Elsa again. The three hugged each other for a long time. Neither one of them wanted to let go.


	14. The Return of Summer

The sun was finally shining from the warm summer sky as it glistened over the kingdom of Arendelle. The waters on the picturesque docks were soon filled with ships moving cargo and people about the kingdom. Everyone was finally happy to see the clear blue sky once again.

On one of the ships, a local dignitary had tossed Hans into a small cage on the upper deck. He sat alone in his cell aboard a ship preparing to return to the Southern Isles.

"Now I will see to it that I return this scoundrel back to his country," the dignitary told the royal handler. "Aye, of course," the royal handler said in agreement. "Now we shall see what his twelve brothers will think of his behavior!"

From nearby, soldiers from the Arendelle castle were politely escorting the Duke and his two guards to their ship. "This is unacceptable!" the Duke protested in anger. "I am innocent! "I am a victim of fear! And—oh! My neck!" He paused for a while to rub at his sore neck. "I demand to see the queen at once!" he demanded.

"Oh, yes, of course," the royal handler told the Duke. He took out a piece of parchment and unfolded it before him. "I do have a message from the queen herself: 'Arendelle will henceforth and, forever no longer, do business of any sort with Weaseltown.'" "Weselton!" the Duke shouted as he was taken aboard his ship "It's Weselton!"

Meanwhile, in the village square, Anna and Tintin were racing through the streets, leading a blindfolded Kristoff behind them. "Come on, hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!" Anna exclaimed. Without noticing, Anna was running toward a lamppost. "Post!" Tintin said. "What?" Anna asked. Then, Kristoff rammed straight into the lamppost!" "Ow!" Kristoff yelled out, rubbing his head. "You know, you're not a very good blindfold guide."

Snowy began to bark excitedly. Finally, the friends stopped. "Ready?" Anna asked. She then pulled the blindfold off of Kristoff and revealed the surprise. "Ta da!" Anna exclaimed. before them stood a fancy new sled! "Tintin and I owe you a new sled!"

Kristoff was indeed awestruck as he saw Sven gesture to the new sled. "Are you serious?" he asked. "You're too kind, but I can't accept this." Anna laughed a short laugh. "No, you have to," she said. "No returns. Queen's orders." Tintin then showed Kristoff a shiny royal medal hung around Sven's neck. "And speaking of the queen," he said, "she's named you the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer."

"That's not even a thing," Kristoff said. "Of course it is," Anna said. "And it's even got a cup holder! Do you like it?" "Like it?" Kristoff said, embracing Anna. "I love it! I could kiss you right now!" He paused, feeling quite bashful. "I mean, I'd like to. May I? I mean, may we? Wait, what?"

Anna leaned over and gave Kristoff a quick kiss on the cheek. "We may," Anna said, smiling. Kristoff grinned. Then he leaned in and gave Anna a kiss right back. But this time, it was a real kiss, sweet and perfect for Anna. Tintin smiled at the two and headed back to the castle to meet with Elsa.

Not too far away, Olaf was beginning to enjoy the warm weather, with help from the little snow cloud hovering above his head. He paused and stooped down to see a big bouquet of pretty flowers before him. He picked up the bouquet and held it to his nose, taking a big sniff. Suddenly he sneezed, and his carrot nose shot right out of his face!

Sven stood nearby and caught the carrot in his mouth. For a moment, it looked as if the reindeer was about to chomp on the carrot. Instead, Sven happily plucked it back on Olaf's face. Olaf smiled and petted the reindeer.

Just past Olaf, Anna and Tintin were both racing back to the castle. When they got there, they were amazed to find something really amazing! The castle gates were wide open. Elsa stood at the center of the courtyard. All around, people were strapping on their ice skates. Parts of the castle that were destroyed earlier had been repaired…with ice!

"Are you ready?" Elsa asked the growing crowd. She raised her arms high in the air, swirled them around, and created picturesque ice sculptures and a glowing orb of white light in the air! She then stomped down on the ground, creating a beautiful ice rink in the courtyard!

Anna and Tintin both approached Elsa. "The gates are open," Anna said. "I like the open gates." Elsa put one arm on Anna's shoulder. "We're never closing them again," Elsa said. She then turned to Tintin. "You know, Elsa," Tintin told Elsa, "way back when we first met, I've always wanted to tell you how extremely attractive you were." "What?" Elsa asked. Then, without warning, Tintin leaned over and planted a strong and firm kiss on Elsa' lips. Elsa enjoyed the feeling and cradled Tintin's neck as she kissed him back. "Awww," Anna and the other villagers said in unison.

Elsa smiled at Tintin. "That was beautiful," she said. "Thanks," Tintin said. "Oh, and one more thing," Elsa said. "What?" Tintin asked. Elsa then waved her hand and created ice skates for Anna and Tintin! Elsa pulled Anna and Tintin toward the ice rink and they skated together.

Behind them, Kristoff and Sven were sliding beside them. But Kristoff wasn't quite getting the hang of it. But he finally managed to pull through, keeping his balance as he skated across the ice.

Last came Olaf, who slid next to Snowy as he skated beside Anna, Tintin, and Elsa. Together, they all skated happily across the ice, amidst the warm, inviting summer sun. Summer had returned to Arendelle at last.

 _A few months later…_

Back in Brussels after his royal adventure in Arendelle, Tintin was finally able to write an article detailing his complete experience in the kingdom. He even decided to let his good friend Captain Haddock read the article while he was visiting Marlinspike Hall.

"All right then, let's see that article of yours, laddie!" Haddock told Tintin while Snowy was nestled by the fireplace. "Here you are," Tintin told Haddock, handing him the notebook. "I hope it's good."

"During the summer," Haddock began to read, "I, Tintin, the world-famous reporter, got the opportunity to visit the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle. I heard that the kingdom was completely hidden by its gates for years, but I never knew why. That was when I met Her Majesty, Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was a beautiful figure, if you ask me." Haddock continued reading.

"I also got to meet Queen Elsa's younger sister, Princess Anna, who was quite a rambunctious yet sweet lady. Soon, I discovered that Elsa possessed the ability to create ice, even in the middle of summer. And it kind of grew out of control, as she had accidentally set off an eternal winter. So, me and Anna, with the help of Kristoff and his reindeer Sven, all went off on a perilous journey to find Elsa. And along the way, we met Olaf, a talking snowman whom Elsa had created." Tintin almost laughed when he heard Haddock mention Olaf's name.

"When we tried to convince Elsa to come back to her kingdom," Haddock read, "I was accidentally given a blast of ice to the heart. I felt weak, but I learned that an act of true love could fix it. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, whom I met at the coronation ball, offered to take me to Elsa, but he refused. Turns out that the real danger was that Arendelle fell victim to a heist set up by Hans to take over the kingdom. I also nearly froze to death, but it was all worth it by receiving Elsa's act of true love. Ever since then, I've developed a romantic connection with the queen of Arendelle. –Tintin."

"Unbelievable," Haddock said after reading the article. "Tintin, you never told me you fell in love with a queen!" "Yea, Elsa was kind of a true beauty when you see it," Tintin said, rubbing his neck. "I can't believe you even kissed her on the lips! That's a big step for you!" Haddock exclaimed. "I know, it's great, right?" Tintin asked.

Haddock took one more look at Tintin, who was staring out at the window. "And do you think that lovely lassie Elsa still remembers you?" Haddock asked. "I hope so," Tintin said.

Back in Arendelle, Elsa and Anna smiled as two male servants were busy hanging up a recently painted portrait of Tintin in Elsa's room. "Right here, Your Majesty?" one of the servants asked, placing the portrait at the wall facing Elsa's bed. "It's perfect," Elsa said. "He was a great man, wasn't he?" Anna asked. "Yes," Elsa said, touching the fame of the portrait and smiling. "I'll never forget you…Tintin."

The End!


End file.
